


针尖对麦芒

by liyourumeng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyourumeng/pseuds/liyourumeng
Summary: 校园李马克 x 李东赫2w3+





	针尖对麦芒

1

夏天真长啊，阳光真好，就是晒得慌。  
眼看都已经八月份的尾巴了，秋老虎还没走，倒有愈演愈烈的趋势。李东赫和朴志晟站在四楼天台屋檐的阴影里往下看，从楼下到小操场这一路，连带着大半圈操场上都热热闹闹。  
虽然他们还没正式开学，补课和来参加活动的同学也不算少，熙熙攘攘人头攒动，现在下午四点钟，太阳没有一点衰败的迹象，挂在天边像只烤箱里的大灯。

“大哥，我们到底啥时候下去啊？”朴志晟走到栏杆边，把宣传页卷成一个筒，当成望远镜往下瞄，“他们都快散场了！”  
“急什么急，你不嫌晒啊？再等会儿，还不到时候呢。”李东赫靠在墙上，悠闲地嚼着口香糖，右手玩着一个金属打火机的盖儿，推开又合上，合上再推开。墙边支着根拐，是他近来唯一的交通工具。

“现在不到时候啥时候到时候？”朴志晟踱来踱去，用纸筒飞快敲着自己的手心。  
李东赫闭着眼睛忍了他一会儿，在朴志晟转到第四圈的一半，伸手抽走他手里那张纸筒。  
“是这玩意儿烫手还是地面烫脚啊？朴志晟你能不能消停会儿？”  
李东赫把那卷纸筒展平，这说是张宣传页，其实就是社长李东赫自己亲手画的简笔画，上面有几个火柴棍小人，顶头标着一笔一划的大字“WW电竞社”。极其粗糙，极其简陋，粗制滥造到让人有理由怀疑迟迟不下去发传单的理由是因为宣传页太丢人，实在拿不出手。

新的一天新的太阳，唯一不变的是他朴志晟今天也搞不懂李东赫的葫芦里究竟卖的什么药，是不是他们聪明的人脑回路和正常人都不太一样？  
人家社团招新恨不得提前一天搬桌子贴条儿占位置，大清早就派人去守着了，就是为了抢夺先机，李东赫倒好，非但不急，眼看招新日都快结束了，他居然一点儿下去看摊的意思都没有。

“亏你还叫楷灿楷灿呢，光辉灿烂啊！你和太阳肩并肩一分高下的勇气呢？”朴志晟放弃挣扎，在他身边蹲下，小声嘀咕，“早知道我就去找辰乐——”  
“你也就想想，看我怎么收拾你，”李东赫居高临下地对他嗤之以鼻，“人家钟辰乐是我在学生会安插的眼线，你也跟着去给学生会站台，谁来扶我下楼？”  
再说了，朴志晟跑去给李马克跑腿，让他李东赫的脸往哪儿搁？

朴志晟急成热锅上的蚂蚁是有理由的，他们电竞社现在登记了的社员一共就四个人，社长李东赫，副社长钟辰乐，社团骨干朴志晟，还有一个光挂着名其实已经在去年毕业了的师兄董思成。  
一切源于新城中学学生会新会长上任之后的新规定，学校的大小社团一旦核心活动人员凑不到五个人就要解散，学生会管理部的人看在钟辰乐的面子上才宽限到新学期招新季之后，否则就凭李东赫个人至今和学生会的交恶，他们电竞社不直接被摘牌取缔都该去烧高香了。

等食堂开饭的铃一响，楼下的人流终于开始散去，李东赫才拿起旁边的拐，叫上在一旁托腮蹲着的朴志晟：“走。”  
在朴志晟连架带背的搀扶下，李东赫终于拄着拐一蹦一跳地走到了电竞社的摊位前，桌上贴着印有“电竞社”几个字的白色A4纸已经被人流挤到了地下，上面被踩了好几个黑脚印。  
他弯腰把那张纸捡起来，掸了掸上面的灰，用黑色记号笔在三个字前面描了两个加大加粗的“W”，又把它贴回了桌子上。“你不懂，游戏打得好的都是死宅，平日深居简出，才不愿意来人山人海里凑热闹呢。”  
朴志晟看了一眼李东赫，叹了口气，李东赫就是睁着眼睛说瞎话，纯粹给自己这种臭不要脸的捡漏行为找理由。  
李东赫把拐随手放到一边，坐到摊位的椅子上，又把骨折打上厚重石膏的腿找了个舒服的姿势摆好，扬扬头道：“更何况，我们电竞社那是老师们和学生会的重点关照对象，你看看这个摊位安排，不是明显了针对我们吗？”

此话不假，新城中学校风守旧，按照没改革之前的校规，一禁手机二禁电脑，现在虽然改善了许多，但依旧三令五申少年网瘾要不得。他们这个电竞社算得上顶风作案，奈何李东赫确实有天大的胆子，上个月他跑去找学生活动的组委高老师理论，高谈阔论了一个小时的学生多元化发展和爱好的取向自由，估计老高实在被他烦得够呛，才做出了让步。  
他要求电竞社只能在课余时间开展活动，不能用学校的电脑更不能被抓到聚众打游戏，还要受到学生会的监管。

李东赫和老高谈判的时候恰巧赶上李马克来找老师汇报工作。高瘦少年站在门口，李东赫掰扯了多久他就听了多久，不急也不催，就是慢慢站着翻着手上的书和材料，不知道哪里来的耐心。  
李东赫用余光瞄着对方站得挺拔的身影，心想你堂堂学生会长，不去日理万机在这里站桩干嘛？

“你觉得呢？敏亨，”老高和李东赫聊累了，最后转过头特地来询问李马克的意见，叫的是归国少年MarkLee写在考卷上的大名，为了显得亲昵还只叫了名字，肉麻得李东赫起一身鸡皮疙瘩，“就麻烦你们学生会多上上心？”  
我呸，这该死的官僚主义话语权。李东赫耸耸肩，想也知道自己现在没什么好脸色。  
李马克点头，像是没看到李东赫抖肩膀的动作，目光移过来盯着李东赫的脸，冲他笑笑。  
李东赫心头一颤，连忙挪开目光，去盯老师办公室天花板挂着的风扇，风扇中心有个小红点，看久了人直犯晕。

虽然受学生会监管让李东赫十分不爽，但好不容易磨破了嘴皮才争取来的权益，打碎了牙也只能往肚子里咽。  
在电竞社这个招新的破烂摊子旁边不到一米的距离，就立着新城高中学生会的金字招牌，一排崭新的易拉宝，相比之下比起来李东赫的草台班子无比寒酸。学生会向来霸道，四张桌子并排也不够他们放的，一整天下来招新进展已经差不多了。

今年他们新城学生会招新一反常态排起长队，印了两沓申请表都不够用，得提前收摊，当然这一切都要归功于新上任的会长李马克。  
“哦，”朴志晟对他的话将信将疑，“可真的有人会来吗？”

话音未落，居然还真有两个人在摊位面前停下了脚步。李东赫连忙抬头，在脸上堆出一个热情又灿烂的营业微笑：“欢迎加入我们WINWIN电竞社！”  
WINWIN是电竞社的全名，也是发起人、优秀师兄董思成的英文原名，本来董思成毕业之后他考虑要不要改名叫FULLSUN电竞社，但后来一想，觉得电竞社还是叫WINWIN比较吉利。

等他看清来人才发现这两个人他认识，理-2班的罗渽民和李帝努。  
“我的面子你们总得给吧！”李东赫一看是熟人，立刻开始撒泼耍赖，拉住他们不让走，他和这两个人从初中三年一个班，虽然上高中之后没分到一起，好歹也是同甘共苦在网络世界打拼到大的弟兄，今天你们路过我这个摊就别想着走了。  
罗渽民拿起桌上的传单，这一小叠传单是李东赫早晨狂拍路边复印店的门才赶工出来的，食指拇指一搓，居然还掉墨。

“理-1班李楷灿——”他念了一遍李东赫胸牌上的名字，挑眉看了一眼身边笑眯眯的李帝努，从裤兜里掏出钢笔，很潇洒地挥笔填表，写完把笔递给李帝努，微笑着问李东赫：“一顿饭啊？”  
“你们两个人，得请两顿。”李东赫狗腿道。  
罗渽民笑着往耳朵两边拉了拉嘴角，牙又亮又白。

李东赫被他笑得背后毛毛的，不由得咋舌，这人真讲究，真有情调，桌上免费的圆珠笔都不用，非要用自己带的高级德国钢笔。  
两个人填完表留下信息转身就走了，生怕被耽误了吃饭，四条长腿迈走，留下清清爽爽两道风，洗衣液的味儿这么多年都是一样的。  
撑着脸坐在桌前玩着圆珠笔，李东赫好不容易招完兵买完马，等半天也没再等来什么人，肚子饿得发慌，准备收拾收拾撤，起身前往旁边一摸，脸色突变，坏了。

“我拐呢？”

钟辰乐此刻也从隔壁摊忙完回来，几人看了一圈也没瞄到，李东赫回忆自己印象里最后顺手放的地方，又环顾了一圈四周。  
“操，”他不到半秒钟就给出结论，“肯定是李马克。”  
又来了，又来了，钟辰乐这回和朴志晟一块叹气，李东赫混蛋脾气一上来，又开始随心所欲乱给李马克泼脏水了。

李东赫火冒三丈，一拍桌子站起来，又因为腿上打着石膏，此刻叉着腰，以一个滑稽的姿势充满愤恨地看向旁边人去桌空的新城学生会摊位，可惜李马克早就走了，只剩下几个小喽啰收拾东西，没能够一睹李东赫雄姿英发的样子。

“你别瞎说，谁没事偷你拐，吃饱了撑的啊？”朴志晟替李马克说两句公道话，“李马克这个人，脾气挺好的。”  
他肚子里还有半句话没说出口，你这次翻墙摔断了腿不还是人家赶过来送你去的医院吗？

“那也多半是他们学生会的人干的，”李东赫从不吝啬搞迁怒连坐这一套，拿上桌上的文件袋，转身单脚跳着往教学楼的方向行进，“行了，夸他别在我面前夸，听着就烦。”  
钟辰乐冲朴志晟瘪瘪嘴，跑过去架住李东赫一边肩膀一起往回走。  
“你们去哪儿啊，”朴志晟站在原地看着他们的背影喊道，“不去吃饭啦？！”  
“吃个屁，老子气都气饱了，”李东赫远远回他，声音听起来抬高了好几度，“我现在就他妈去找李敏亨算账。”

2

实话实说，李东赫能当上这个社长，虽然莽撞了点，但是战斗力真不是盖的，拖着一条半残的伤腿就有千里走单骑去拍学生会活动室的门的气势。不过以防万一，他还是客客气气敲门进去，给李马克留点面子。  
“可万一会长——”钟辰乐在他的怒目下改口，“……要是李马克去吃饭了呢？”

才不会呢，李东赫拿出耐心解释道，以李马克的性格，一定会先回去收拾今天的材料，然后在六点钟前后准时迈入地下西餐厅，因为这个点只有西餐厅有热菜，而李马克又有很大的概率会去吃某个窗口的通心粉，周四特供，NO KETCHUP。  
钟辰乐“哦”了一声，一时无语，不知道学校里那些个暗恋李马克的LoveMarkLee后援会的成员里，有哪个人能比眼前这个黑粉头子更了解李马克，不请李东赫去当顾问简直屈才了。

李马克坐在活动室的桌子前，把资料收好放进档案袋里，又把接下来的日程表稍微整理了一下。周围的学生会成员零星还剩几个，他伸了个懒腰活动活动筋骨，看时间估摸着李东赫也快杀到了。  
说起来都好笑，李马克脾气好这回事，哪里需要朴志晟来提醒，没人比李东赫更清楚了。

令人意外的是，这回李东赫竟然还真的没冤枉他们学生会，有人给他开了门，李东赫进了屋，发现拐杖就横放在活动室办公桌旁的沙发上。  
李东赫让钟辰乐撒开手，自己一瘸一拐连蹦带扭地走到桌前，看看李马克又看看沙发，看完沙发又看李马克。  
李马克装作没瞧见他，脸上没太多表情，这拐杖虽然不是他拿的，但确实是有位同学最近话剧剧社搞排练，以为这是托会长给话剧社借来排练的道具，没问清楚就给拿走了。

李马克也注意到了，那个拐杖花里胡哨，上面缠了一些风格鲜明的贴纸，还有记号笔龙飞凤舞写着FullSun的签名，不用细想也知道这拐是谁的。上个月甚至还是李马克在医院替某些人垫了这笔钱，不过他睁一只眼闭一只眼，就是在等李东赫找上门来。  
毕竟如果不借这个机会，李马克也算不准李东赫什么时候才打算来主动找他。

小害虫李楷灿同学气势汹汹，校服还是那个吊儿郎当的穿法，运动服拉链也不好好拉，左小腿因为骨折打上石膏，裤腿干脆一路高歌，卷上了大腿中部。  
有伤风化，老高今天早晨又给学生干部们开会讲校风校纪，在李马克面前点名批评道，实在有伤风化！

突然有人争当牺牲急先锋，跳出来解释情况，说李楷灿同学是这样的，这个拐杖直接放到了学生会摊位后面的区域，有同学不小心误会，错拿了。  
好巧不巧，这位学生会干部就是之前碰到李东赫翻墙害他掉下来的那位。李东赫记得他的名字，好像叫黄仁俊。  
李东赫闭上嘴耐心听他解释了片刻，越听越冒火，怎么听半天对方的意思还是他的错了？

“真是没看出来，你们学生会的人怎么也耍流氓啊？”  
“这怎么就是耍流氓了——”黄仁俊平时能说会道，突然被他一个帽子扣得不知所以，一时卡了壳。  
“未经他人同意擅自拿走别人的所属物，现在倒反过来指责是我东西没放对位置，这种行径说你们耍流氓还算便宜你们了，下次是不是我在校园里每走一步，都要向你们学生会写文书打个报告？”

李东赫就是来找茬的，此刻牙尖嘴利损起人来好比机关枪，不容得人解释。那都是和各级老师以及教务主任斗嘴锻炼出来的丰富经验，秀才遇上兵，对面这帮空谈辩论的花架子根本拿他没办法。  
黄仁俊心里咬牙切齿，要不是看在这个李楷灿现在是个伤患的份上，学生会成员又不许打人，他哪里还用忍到现在，早就上手了。

李马克终于打算出面收场，他摘下眼镜收好，慢慢从桌前起身，把在动手揍人边缘的黄仁俊拉回来，自己站到李东赫面前。  
李东赫把打上石膏那条腿收了收，站直身体挺直腰，争取和李马克平视。

“这根拐杖是我的。”李东赫的声音都变形了，他突然意识到自己是因为李马克此刻作为学生会一方站在自己的对立面，才会这么生气。  
“我知道是你的。”李马克点头，他从沙发上拿起拐杖，用拇指敲了敲上面的把手。  
“知道是我的你还让他们拿，”李东赫不怒反笑，双手环抱在胸前，继续嚼口香糖，“你安的什么心啊，李敏亨同学，我们的会长大人？”

他急但是李马克不急，也不看他，一副兵来将挡水来土掩的模样：“可不可以这样，借给我们学生会用几天，就当报答我之前送你去医院。”

李东赫听他提起医院的事，不自在地动了动打了石膏的那条腿，表情突然变得一言难尽。  
黄仁俊疑惑地地看了会长一眼，其实如果要不是他们，李楷灿也不至于会从南门的墙上摔下来。

“好啊，借是可以借，不过你看我现在这个样子，没了拐杖也不能一直单腿蹦吧？你说要咋办，”李东赫看向李马克：“难不成你背我啊？”  
“行啊。”  
始终低着头的李马克突然抬起脸来，盯一眼李东赫瞪得圆溜溜的眼睛，转身缓缓蹲了下去。满屋的人都愣住了，盯着房间中央一站一蹲两个人，好奇他们是在演哪出。

“做梦，你给我起来！”李东赫本来的嚣张气焰一下矮了半截，耳根通红，恨不得一脚踹李马克背上，恶狠狠地说：“李敏亨，你想桃子呢！”

他说什么？李马克反应了一会儿，眨眨眼。  
“他说你想屁吃呢。”朴志晟跟在屁股后面赶了过来，被钟辰乐扯了一把，看热闹不嫌事儿大，还是从门口探头热心为李马克翻译道，“Peach。”

这他妈究竟什么脑回路？

这下屋里人都笑了起来，甚至学生会这边都有人忍不住了，李马克站起身转回来面对着李东赫，脸色忽白忽青，他深吸一口气像是想要说什么，又迟迟没有开口。  
这位学生会长板起脸皱起眉的样子，换作其他人来看都会觉得是在生气，但李东赫显然比任何人都更能正确捕捉李马克的情绪，此刻他眼里皱眉的李马克，看起来别提多委屈了。

能在李马克面前稍微占一点上风都足以让他在心里暗爽，李东赫撇开胸口里一丁点的不忍，嘴上继续不留情：“李敏亨同学，文-1尖子班里的尖子，翘楚中的翘楚，英语那么好，这都不知道？”

李马克知道李东赫一旦心情特别不爽，就会叫他李敏亨，就像自己还是只喜欢叫他“李东赫”一样。  
他胸口憋着的那口气最后还是叹了出来，眉头舒展开，把拐杖递给李东赫：“是我们的错，我代表他们和你赔礼道歉，对不起，未经同意擅自拿走了你的东西，实在不好意思，李楷灿同学。”

李马克这个态度倒让李东赫的浑劲儿突然褪下去了，看李马克低声下气的样子，又或者是他那句生分的“李楷灿同学”让人意外，李东赫在原地傻站着，都忘了要伸手去接，愣了半晌才拿过拐：“……哦。”  
李东赫突然觉得自己是不是太过分，心里有个角落更难受起来：李马克以为自己是谁，什么代表他们，你代表谁了？你凭啥就要代表他们做错事的人道歉啊？可他现在没有任何立场来发出质疑，毕竟此时此刻他这个学生会的眼中钉、大家眼里的无理取闹李楷灿才是李马克面对的最大一个麻烦。

机关枪李楷灿一熄火，就没什么好戏看了，活动室里剩下的人见状三三两两找借口溜之大吉，钟辰乐趁机拽着朴志晟狂奔向食堂，不见踪影。  
这样一来房间里就只剩下他们两个人，朴志晟出了门还在回头张望，抓着钟辰乐的衣袖：“他们不会打起来吧?”

亲娘啊朴志晟，钟辰乐被他蠢到跺脚：“李楷灿根本就不是来找李马克麻烦的没看出来吗，真不知道你是真傻还是装傻……你看到楷灿腿上打的石膏了吗？”  
“看到了啊，”朴志晟不满道，“你啥意思，我眼睛虽然不大，但我又不瞎。”

“没人说你眼睛的事，你不要这么敏感。”钟辰乐转着脑袋看了一圈周围没有查岗的人，掏出手机在相册里划拉，边划拉边说：“那石膏、那拐还有来回打车费……加上挂号费都是李马克掏的钱。”  
“这我也知道，”朴志晟凑过去想看他的手机屏幕，“可后来楷灿不是也把钱还给他了嘛。”  
“重点不是这个，你观察还不够仔细，你看，你放大了看——”钟辰乐找到了目标图片，把手机递给他，是昨天趁着李楷灿趴桌上睡觉时偷拍的。

这啥啊，朴志晟睁大眼睛仔细端详，照片是李楷灿打了石膏的腿，白色石膏在小腿肚这面的不显眼角落有几个字，不仔细看还真看不太出来。他放大一看是四个手写的黑色字母：  
M A R K  
朴志晟举着手机看傻了，脚下踩空差点栽进路边花坛里：“搞不好就是打石膏的医生给做了个标记呢……”随即他承认自己在放屁，因为这看上去确实就是个签名。  
钟辰乐摇头晃脑着傻乐，下巴都合不拢嘴。他知道自己发现了天大的秘密，可不得嘚瑟一下，他甚至还找来李马克的英文笔记本对比过，验证了这个戳绝对出自学生会长李敏亨之手，千真万确，如假包换。

“所以你放心，”钟辰乐把手机拿回来，拍拍朴志晟的肩， 露出个‘你懂’的眼神，“他俩肯定不会打起来的。”

3

人都走光了，李东赫刚刚憋着劲闹半天，恨不得用炸药夷平整栋楼，现在倒是蔫得像棵小白菜似的。  
“饿了没？”李马克抬手看了眼表，说，“我今天不去吃通心粉，得回家吃，我妈回来了要亲自下厨，一起吧？”  
哦，原来是阿姨从国外回来了，可能为了给李马克过生日吧。他俩一直都走读，但有很长一段时间没一起回家了，最起码在暑假开始补课之后再没有过，李东赫思索了片刻这个邀请究竟是阿姨发出的，还是李马克一时兴起的结果。  
“不去，”李东赫仰面躺在沙发上打了个哈欠，闷闷地说，“我回家写作业。”  
“作业不急这一会儿，” 李马克顿了顿，问道，“你哪儿来必须要写的作业啊？”

高一结束之前重新分了班，理-1班是实验班头一名，都是精挑细选的尖子生，老师奉行散养制，只负责解答问题和提供帮助，完全仰仗学生自己的主观能动性，自由发挥野蛮生长，上面管这种新的教育方式美其名曰“点对点因材施教”。  
也幸亏李东赫脑子足够聪明，胸口挂着理-1班的牌子，教导主任和老高他们才不敢拿他怎样。毕竟承载着学校的厚望，只要成绩好分数高就行，平时闹腾就闹腾点吧。

“我哥回来了，要帮我补习英语。”李东赫坐起身来，看对方忙来忙去，想不到有啥好忙的。落日余晖从窗户里透进来，给李马克整个人镶上毛茸茸的金边。  
“我给你补。”  
“关你屁事。”  
“英语？”李马克转过来问，“你哪个哥啊？”  
“表哥，金道英。”李东赫说。  
“他给你补英语，你确定？”  
“怎么，你能嘲笑我，但不能嘲笑我哥。”  
李马克惊呆了，李东赫是以为他不认识金师兄吗？金道英和董思成一届，是李马克所在的文-1班的直系学长，还是校园乐队的前主唱，当然这些名头都不如在上下几届内‘英文还不如理科生的文科生’这个称号闻名。

“那也行，”李马克飞快妥协了，“你吃完饭再回去。”  
“你就那么想让我去吗？”李东赫搞不懂，开始怀疑究竟是阿姨如此强烈地思念自己，还是单纯李马克的个人意愿如此之强烈。不过李东赫这个人的宗旨是和什么过不去都不能和吃饭睡觉过不去，阿姨这个面子他必须得给。

“我刚刚给你妈打过电话了，咱俩一起走，”李马克在这些方面的行动力极强，又补上半句，“去我家。”  
“哦，你说啥是啥吧，”李东赫进入自暴自弃的状态，“我反抗有用吗？现在就是你为刀俎我为鱼肉。”

李马克让李东赫在活动室等着，他去高二理-1班教室给李东赫拿书包，走之前站门口看了李东赫好几眼。  
“哎呀你去吧，我跑不了，”李东赫长叹一声，语气里都是悲凉，把双手背在后脑勺，嘴里的口香糖早没味道了，“就算想耍你也得客观条件允许吧？我现在拖着腿，跟个二级残废也没啥区别……”  
沙发上面就是中央空调的开口，冷风对着李东赫的头顶呼呼吹，李马克看了他两眼，拿起自己外套就扔到了李东赫头上。

“你干嘛？要拿书包你快点啊，我都要饿死了。”

李东赫把脑袋从李马克的校服外套里掏出来，刚开始张望着找垃圾桶，李马克已经从兜里掏出纸巾摊在手里伸到他嘴边，示意他把口香糖吐在纸上。  
都是下意识的反应，李东赫吐得太过顺嘴，以致反应过来两个人名义上还没和好的时候，场面有几分尴尬。他只能干巴巴地和李马克说：“谢谢。”

李马克没吭声，手上纸巾攥成个团投篮一样丢进垃圾桶里，走出了活动室的门。听脚步声越来越远，李东赫低下头，抓起李马克的衣服狠狠地深吸了一口气。校服外套还是熟悉的洗衣粉味，他又伸手摸摸衣兜，里面是校园卡和钱包。  
没有烟草味，也没有打火机。  
李东赫悬着的心似乎落到了地上，他也不知道自己怎么了。一翻开钱包，还是自己和李马克几年前拍的第一张合照，两个人的脸还没褪去婴儿肥，笑得又傻又呆。李东赫鼻子一酸，把钱包又放回李马克校服兜里，长长叹了口气。

李东赫还记得自己第一次和李马克见面的情形，是一个大大大晴天，差不多也是一个秋老虎猖獗的8月。李马克家从加拿大搬回来，他们家从小岛搬过去，就这么当了邻居。  
那一年新闻电视或者网络报刊上，大街小巷，无论是气象学家还是街边小贩，不管是懂还是不懂的，所有人都在说厄尔尼诺，谈天气变成了时髦，好像这个概念在人们印象里是第一次登场。  
不过这对李东赫没有什么影响，夏天对他来说是充足的阳光、篮球背心、短裤和冰棍，认识李马克之后全世界的夏天又多了西瓜，在他看来这座城市永远都很干燥，有没有那个什么鬼厄尔尼诺都一样。

新城中学初中部不分科，分班全靠摇号，李马克和李东赫从邻居当到同桌，上学路上是你，上课低头不见抬头见是你，放学回家还是你，彼此觉得对方怎么这么阴魂不散。  
他们矛盾最严重的时候吵架吵到什么程度，后桌的同学给老师提意见，说能不能不要让东赫同学和马克同学当同桌了，他们从早上一见面就要斗嘴，东赫同学嫌马克同学早读声音太大耽误他睡觉，马克同学说东赫同学帮忙接的热水太烫居心叵测。两个人吵累了还要换语种吵，李马克用英文，李东赫用随便哪个地区的方言，两个人鸡同鸭讲，实在扰民。  
李东赫还记得自己某次恶作剧后，被他妈拎着后颈提溜到李马克家门口，亲自按响门铃给来开门的李马克妈妈道歉，顺便解释解释为什么得了重感冒本该在家休息的李马克会出现在学校游泳池里。  
夏天真不利于人类搞好关系，头顶火球一样的太阳，滚烫的地面还有满身的汗，和谁说话都费劲，“对不起”三个字都磨磨叽叽，李东赫支支吾吾半天也没放出一个屁，最后低着头挤进门蹿到李马克房间里。李马克在屋里烧得昏天黑地，他妈正准备晚上带他去医院挂水。  
李东赫记得后来自己还翘了三次课去医院陪李马克打点滴，端水倒茶捏肩捶腿，对不起对不起，千不该万不该，李东赫不该这么没良心，发短信骗生病的李马克有人把自己堵在学校游泳馆里挨揍。  
之后李东赫就再没敢和李马克开玩笑撒过谎，李马克这个人，他说什么都信。

久违地，李东赫又站在了李马克家门口，和回忆里几年前一样浑身汗臭，算到今天他已经整整两个月没来过这里了。  
阿姨一见他面，带着饭菜的飘香给了他巨大的微笑和热情的拥抱，亲热得像搂着一只货真价实的小熊。

李东赫虽然伤了条腿，进了屋也乖乖进厨房帮忙盛饭端菜。两荤两素，还有条鱼，很家常的几个菜。李马克性格里很多地方还有难以磨灭的西方痕迹，相比之下，他妈虽然一年到头不在家，倒还是有很多实打实的烟火气。  
她这回从美国回来也就呆上一周，又在和李马克说住校的事，李马克没表态，没立场就是他的立场，说明他不同意。

“来尝尝阿姨手艺，好久没吃过了吧？”他妈给李东赫夹了好大一筷子菜。李东赫吃饭看起来特别香，嘴又甜，从小就是家里长辈在饭桌上最喜欢的那种小孩。  
“好吃，早知道晚上要来，中午我就不吃饭了。”李东赫假装惋惜，听阿姨笑出一串清脆的笑声。  
“Mark也好久没吃到了——”李马克一边脸颊鼓起一个包吃得飞快，被他妈用筷子另一头轻轻戳了戳，“饿死鬼啊你？看这几个月瘦的，你怎么又瘦了？学校伙食那么不好？脸颊又凹下去了！”  
李马克微微偏过脸，皱着鼻子，不好意思说都是因为这几个月李东赫生他气，没来给他开火做饭开小灶，更别提一起出去吃点什么改善伙食了。  
从加拿大到美国现在再回到国内，李马克以前一直认为自己生活自理能力挺强的，直到遇到李东赫，让他发现自己是个生活白痴。

“小东啊，你的腿怎么搞的啊？”阿姨问道。  
“之前玩滑板的时候不小心摔的。”李东赫的胡话信口拈来。  
“年轻人虽然身体好，但运动还是要小心，哎，我们Mark也给小东添不少麻烦吧？”李马克他妈一边说着，又给李东赫夹了一大块鱼肉，从鱼肚子上挑下来的，一根刺没有。  
“不存在，都是我给他添麻烦。”李东赫很实在，摸着良心实话实说，他找的那些麻烦还都是故意给李马克添堵。

吃完饭，两个人在厨房里承担起洗锅刷碗的任务。凭借前两年无数次给他们煮夜宵的经验，李东赫对这个厨房的熟悉程度远超过李马克和李马克他妈，他以打了石膏的腿为圆心，另一只腿为半径，转眼一大半活都快被他眼疾手快干完了。  
李马克就负责笨蛋也能做的机械劳动，再把李东赫洗出来的锅碗瓢盆再用清水冲一遍。 

李马克看他阵马风樯的样子，没话找话道：“又没人和你抢。”  
“大哥，这是啥好差事吗？抢个屁啊。”李东赫虽然喜欢做饭，但极其讨厌洗碗，一件事能做好和喜欢做可是两码事。他没好气地看李马克一眼，这个人怎么这么不要脸，帮忙干活都没句好话，“还不好好学着点，是谁连米饭都蒸不熟，做个家务跟绣花似的。”

李马克说不过他，只能继续用清水冲盘子，再把厨具都摆好。  
这灶台两个月没开过火，冰箱里也一直是空的，要是以前，里面会被李东赫费心塞满东西，是一些食物原材料和不少好吃的，其中李马克最牵肠挂肚的就是切好了放在乐扣乐扣里的新鲜冰镇西瓜块，上面还贴心地插好了牙签。  
挺奇怪的，学习生活那么忙，李东赫怎么还有闲心搞这个？  
李马克刚想从厨房出去，被李东赫拉住了。他刚用肥皂洗完手，双手湿乎乎的，拉着李马克的胳膊：“哎，你等下。”  
“啥？”李马克转过身。  
李东赫想了想，语气特大爷地说：“别忘了你还得负责把我送回去啊，要护送到门口。”

李马克顺手拿了颗新买的梨，在旁边的水龙头下洗，过了一会儿才回道：“你今晚就在这儿睡。”  
“我靠。”李东赫松开他的胳膊，“那我也得回去拿东西。”  
“换洗衣服穿我的。”

一猜就是李马克先斩后奏，提前和他妈报备过了，谁说只有李东赫让人烦，李马克霸道独裁起来也够气人的。  
“你这个人——”李东赫气得够呛，把刚放下来的袖子又撩起来，伸出手来指着李马克的鼻子。  
“我这个人怎么了，”李马克今天铁了心要当流氓，一手抓过他的手指扯到一边，“和你说了多少次了？不要拿手指人。”

抓住手指之后就没再松开，李马克顺势牵住他的手，攥得死死的。

4

这架吵得真是不值当，两个月快六十天，李东赫哪里都没落着好，心里还一天比一天憋屈。  
两个人搞冷战期间，李马克看上去按兵不动，暗地里处处给李东赫使绊子。李东赫从小当惯了自由的小鸟，不喜欢被人盯着看着，李马克倒好，升上高中进学生会就算了，还摇身一变当上了学生会主席。  
李东赫折腾了个电竞社，李马克转脸就定五个人才能成社团的规定，连招新的摊位都安排在学生会旁边，生怕管不着他似的。

这么多年，只有李马克他妈一人慧眼识珠，倒不是客气，她真心实意觉得李马克在麻烦李东赫，一点也不比李东赫麻烦李马克少。这和大部分人看来是相反的：肯定是李东赫总给李马克添麻烦，但事实却是李东赫才是更会照顾人生活和情绪的那个。

李东赫上高一有段时间家庭变故，他爸生了场大病，中心型肺癌，新生物长在肺门附近，和周围血管及心脏关系密切，动了鬼门关上走一遭的大手术。  
算命先生掐指一算，和他爸妈说是你们儿子这个名字起得不好，要想以后家里没事，得改。第二天爷爷就拉着他去派出所改了名，把大名变成了李楷灿。刚开始李东赫总写错，他实在不懂人的姓名能和运势有什么关系，但后来发现他爸的身体状况确实有好转，不信也得信，于是学着一笔一划把名字写好，也不自称李东赫了。

收到新身份证的当天，他打算把晚上回家把卡片拿给李马克看。刚好那天出分班结果，体育课之后李马克去找老师领年级通知，还要下发给各个班，校服外套就顺手搭在李东赫的椅子上。  
中学时期的小暧昧是怎么搞出来的，这门学问可以写出一整本教科书，而靠借校服外套就是其中一种方式。  
不过迄今为止还没有人能成功从李马克这里争取到机会，李马克的外套往往不是整齐地穿在自己身上，就是乱七八糟地套在李东赫身上。那天李东赫还是如此随意地把李马克的衣服往肩上一披，两个袖子在脖子前打个潦草的结，吊儿郎当没个正经样子。  
这样穿会把李马克平整又没有褶的校服搞得皱巴巴，那是李东赫特地留给李马克的痕迹。但是今天突然觉得哪里不对，一摸兜，他背后一阵发麻，赶忙跑进厕所隔间里把那个小方块摸出来。  
——操，真的是一包烟。

一瞬间他脑子里冒出无数种可能，别人的？没收上来的还没上交的？直到从里面的侧兜里又翻出打火机，李东赫才意识到这个现实。  
他们现在几岁来着？十五，不对，李马克马上就十六了……李东赫的手心都是冷汗，不知道自己在震惊什么，抽烟有错吗？也没啥错，暂且不提那些二三阶梯的中学，甚至在新城这样的好学校也不是件稀罕事，偶尔闻到有的同学身上的味道，大家也都笑笑，好像这是无言的默契。  
但发生在此时此刻的李马克身上就足够让人疑惑，又不是李东赫的那帮狐朋狗友，那可是李马克，总不可能是因为觉得新奇才尝试的吧？李东赫以前也尝过一口，只觉得呛人。  
他锁好厕所隔间的门，一看这打火机还是Zippo的，李东赫发现自己连打火轮往上还是往下滚都不知道。尝试了两次才打火成功，他觉得自己太搞笑了，好不容易哆哆嗦嗦把烟点上，往肺里吸了不到半口，辣得眼泪都出来了，拼命咳嗽。  
他抹抹眼睛，看烟盒上的字都是字母，有的是英文有的不是。

有人来敲门，大声问里面有没有人啊？在干嘛呢？估计是来检查的，李东赫连忙把烟丢进了坑里，打火机揣进了裤兜，踩下踏板冲走了。

那天李马克回来之后就发现李东赫情绪不对，分班结果明明那么好，正常情况下这小孩尾巴早就翘到天上去了，指不定满世界在哪儿蹿呢，可直到现在李东赫一直在神游天外。  
“你咋了，脸色这么差，”李马克用手肘怼了怼他，“小天才，能去理-1了还不开心？”  
“没有，我挺开心啊，”李东赫回过神来，扯着嘴角笑了笑，手里拿过分班通知，端详得很努力，“挺好的。”  
李马克能信他就有鬼了，但问不可能问出个屁来，于是顺手从李东赫桌上抽出一本书，往椅背上一靠开始看，也不知道看进去多少。

少年人的世界里，一丁点事都可以是天大的事，一个小秘密都可以是天大的秘密。放学的时候李东赫说他有事先骑车走了，当天晚上李马克收到条消息，李东赫约他晚上八点在小区隔壁的公园门口雕塑下见，有要紧事。  
李马克回他，有事要说为啥不就在小区楼下小花园啊，隔壁公园傍晚全是跳广场舞的大爷大妈，搞特务接头去那儿干啥？  
李东赫给他发了四个字：爱来不来。  
李马克不敢不去。刚出小区门口，路上摸了摸兜，没摸到侧兜里的打火机，数了数烟盒里的烟少了一根，立刻想明白了。

他远远看见李东赫坐在雕塑下面的长椅上低着头玩手机，公园里蚊子多，李东赫穿的是短裤，没坐一会就被咬得满腿包，恨不得来两组原地高抬腿，爬上爬下，坐立难安。  
李马克抄着兜绕着周围的小路走了好几圈，看时间到了八点整，才慢慢朝长椅上的李东赫走过去。  
“不是说AB型血的人血不甜吗？”李东赫看他来了，又站起身挠了挠膝盖，烦得脸都皱到一起，“这群死蚊子，它们还真不挑食。”  
李马克早有先见之明，把出门前特地拿上的风油精给他。

“我爷拉我去改了个名。”李东赫扶着李马克的肩膀，单脚立着往另一只脚踝上抹风油精，这群蚊子怎么还挑关节咬啊？他的腿又长又直，比大部分女孩子还好看。  
“我知道，李楷灿嘛，”李马克从李东赫的腿上挪开目光，抓抓头，“意思也差不多。”  
等李东赫用风油精把全身上下的蚊子包都照顾好，才说：“喂，李敏亨。”  
“嗯？”李马克听他这么叫，背都挺直了。  
“这个还给你。”李东赫说。

周围灯光昏暗，李马克凑近了，看见李东赫手里拿着那个打火机，上面刻着狮子和玫瑰的印花，这小铁盒一直被他捏在手里，都捏热了。  
李马克摇摇头，没接：“不用了。”  
“什么用不用，用不上最好，”李东赫往李马克手里一塞，但是这东西得他必须收下，这事才能翻篇儿，“我让你拿你就拿着。”  
李东赫很明显是被这件事吓到了。看他反应这么大，李马克并不惊讶，他爸得的那个病就决定了李东赫这辈子会对抽烟这个行为产生心理阴影，这样的深恶痛绝没有商量和转圜的余地。  
这对成年人来说根本不叫事，李东赫觉得自己挺通情达理的，没说这件事任何不好，他不想干涉李马克的自由，只是想听李马克说出个理由，换随便哪个其他人来看，第一反应也是难以置信。

“你……咋想的啊？”  
你是压力大吗？为情所困？家里出事了？还是觉得好玩？看起来很酷？  
李马克没回答，对面就是跳广场舞的人群，他就看着那群举着手的僵尸大妈们发呆。他不说没有别的原因，是因为他不想撒谎。

李东赫看李马克这个咬紧牙关的死样子，别说三棍子打不出一个屁了，就算打上三十棍子也别想得到确切的解释。  
他无名火起，好心当成驴肝肺，兄弟我这么关心你又他妈不是害你，咱俩什么关系，你跟我谁跟谁啊，这背后是什么惊天大秘密不能说，再说了，你好歹编一个来骗我也行吧？  
“你是真的不会告诉我？”  
李马克点头。  
“我呸，”李东赫翻了个白眼，扭头就走，“不说就不说，显得老子多他妈矫情似的。”

他以为李马克会追上来，或者跟在自己后面往回走，就算这样他心里都好受点，但李马克没有。一过了拐角李东赫就转过头从墙边往回看，发现李马克还在长椅那里，坐在李东赫之前坐着的位置，盯着手里的打火机发呆。

李东赫犯浑起来是个牛脾气，李马克认真起来也不遑多让，分完班之后的那个周末就放暑假了，李东赫跟着爸妈回老家待了一个月。再等暑期提前开学回来补课和社团招新的时候，李东赫不叫李东赫，改叫李楷灿。  
两个人个子都又长高了，一个忙着鼓捣电竞社，另一个在学生会升职成了新任会长，谁也没想到就一直拖到了现在。

5

晚饭后李马克他妈从冰箱里拿出了个蛋糕，还把屋里灯都关了，特形式主义，连补过个生日也坚持要走完全部流程。李马克本来想在上面插满十六根蜡烛，又怕把蛋糕捣得稀碎，最后只是轻轻把数字蜡烛放了上去。

“快许愿快许愿。”李东赫帮他把蜡烛的火点上，坐在旁边，李马克看了他一眼，烛光在眼睛里忽明忽暗。

这可以说是李马克有史以来阵容最冷清的一次生日。他闭上眼睛，耳边是李东赫在唱生日快乐歌，他唱完一轮又用英文再来了一遍，把最后的尾音拖得花里胡哨。  
李马克睁开眼把蜡烛给吹了，他妈把准备好的礼物递给他，是一把吉他。

几个星期前他其实和朋友们出去吃了顿饭，就在学校南门外不远的一家火锅店，凑成堆挺热闹，算过生日的意思，也是庆祝李马克新官上任。结果还没散伙就接到了回学校拿东西的黄仁俊的电话。  
黄仁俊一边在路边打车一边说，会长啊意外情况，可能一时半会儿回不来了，有个同学翻墙不小心摔了腿，要送去他医院看看。  
黄仁俊是高一下半学期才转来新城高中的，还不太了解他俩的恩怨情仇，要是换做钟辰乐，恨不得电话一接通就冲着李马克大喊说是李东赫在学校寻短见了。

李马克那天右眼皮跳了一下午，跳得他心神不宁，连忙问是谁遭受了血光之灾，果不其然，不祥的预感下一秒就有了答案，李东赫在那边隔空对着黄仁俊的手机嚎了一嗓子：“高二理-1李楷灿！”

李马克让他们拦到出租车先别走，在门口等自己过来，草草结了账就拔腿往南门跑，到那一看，这不是刚从老家岛上回来的李东赫还能是谁，居然又晒黑了，脑门上疼得直冒汗也不忘朝自己翻白眼。  
李东赫老远瞄见李马克，心说好久不见，这熟悉的一身运动装，可能是刚剪了头，看上去人模狗样的，还挺帅，就是跑得太急了点，发型都没了。

把人送去急诊拍了片子，说是骨折和韧带急性损伤，医生给他手法复位，李东赫趴在骨科急诊室的床上抬起那只肿成球的脚，看着都吓人，医生握住他脚踝托着掌面往上扯，疼得李东赫龇牙咧嘴。一张脸血色全无，憔悴极了，生理性的眼泪从眼角里被逼出来，手指紧紧抠着床沿。

李马克的心被揉成一团，不知道能做点什么，就把自己的手递给他，好像这样李东赫的疼就能转移似的。李东赫咬着后槽牙犹豫了一会儿，把头一埋，还是伸手用力拉住了。  
医生在旁边说了一堆注意事项，什么抬高患肢啊要制动啊过段时间来拆石膏啊，李马克在旁边听着，在手机备忘录里一条条打下来。

要不为什么说李东赫最知道怎么让李马克生气，一般人最多是好了伤疤忘了疼，李东赫也太不长记性，刚被李马克送进家门扶进屋，就敢得意洋洋地指着打上石膏那条腿说，这是送给李马克的生日礼物。  
李马克气得说不出话，气自己之前还心疼坏了，原来心疼都被狗吃了。他拿起旁边的笔在石膏上签了个名，扔下笔摔门气冲冲地走人，好大动静。

李东赫他老妈又推门进来问：李东赫！你干啥又惹你敏亨哥生气了？

这次冷战的时间跨度从李东赫生日前完美绕到了李马克生日后。他这个暑假没闲着，上个月一直在学校和师兄师姐准备地理竞赛，最近又是学生会负责组织社团巡礼和招新季，班主任还见缝插针塞给他个英文演讲比赛，就在下个月。

李东赫的腿受了伤，洗澡变成了一件浩大的工程。  
“咋洗这么久？”等李东赫冲完澡出来像过了半个世纪，李马克坐在桌前，鼻梁上架着眼镜写东西，他刚刚敲门问李东赫洗澡需不需要帮忙，对方认为李马克这是瞧不起自己，死活不肯。

“就我现在这个状态，洗完一次澡，好的那条腿都要变残废，”李东赫跳过来瞄了一眼：“这啥啊？”  
“下周的比赛讲稿，”李马克停下手里转着的笔，面前的稿纸上一行行都是英文，他指指旁边的桌子，“你手机刚刚一直在响。”  
李东赫拿起来一看，是金道英：“哦，是我哥。”

电话刚拨过去，金道英在那边拿腔拿调地“喂”了一声：“你小子在哪里野呢，听说今晚不回来啦？”  
“在李马克家呢。”李东赫说。他一屁股在床边坐下，像小孩一样屁股在床垫上弹了弹。李马克的床又大又软，不像自己睡了这么多年的儿童床，到现在还没升级，最近受了伤之后睡觉脚都没地方放，一觉起来腰酸背痛。

“嚯，你俩，”金道英在那边惊讶道，“终于和好啦？”  
李东赫应了一声，或许吧，他瞄了一眼刚刚有了思路正奋笔疾书的李马克，最起码看起来是这样。  
“可真行，我看你们上了大学咋办，”金道英说，“不需要我给你补英语了？”  
“李马克说他负责，”李东赫往后使劲一倒，被子扑起太阳晒过的味道，“反正我不管，没效果就找他算账，搞不定的话他也别想在文-1班混了。”

金道英在电话那头笑了几声，说：“明天轮到我们乐队招新，咋样，来看看我呗。”  
“不了，”李东赫一点也不给他面子，“我们明天下午竞赛班补课，忙着呢。”  
“你忙，忙啥？你说的竞赛班全称是电子竞技比赛班吗？”金道英提高了嗓门，“我昨天同学聚会还见董思成和你吃鸡开黑，骗鬼呢你！”  
“我现在可是电竞社的绝对核心好吗，那也是正经事，”李东赫大咧咧地说，“我们的战队已经初具规模了。”

李马克本来也就时不时听一耳朵，现在在旁边笑得稿都快写不下去了，转过身来盯着他乐，李东赫真敢说，神他妈初具规模，刚刚凑齐五个人而已。

金道英赶在入学前回趟新城高中，除了返校回来看看之外，还要顺便在招新季第二天帮着乐队找主唱，撑撑场面。从这位李东赫升上高一的第一天起，金道英就开始给他做工作，奈何这小子油盐不进，当表哥的身份一点威压都没有。  
俩人又随便聊了几句，李东赫就找个机会挂了。这天可不能再继续聊下去，每次说起这件事，金道英都可惜死了，他坚持认为让李东赫那把嗓子掉在地上是自己搞乐队生涯以来最大的遗憾。

李东赫挂了电话趴在床上看书，提前预习一下明天的课。他们理-1的补课不一样，要提前学大学物理，讲义都是学校理科教学组自己编的。他看了会儿书，突然想起什么来，掏出手机把电竞社几个人拉了个群，琢磨着什么时候搞一次团建。

下个月初那个区里的英文演讲比赛，主题是讨论教育公平的问题，李马克今天上午才去抽了签，倒数第二个上台，不算好签。时长五分钟，超时就要扣分，李马克让李东赫别躺着了，起来给他掐表。  
“这么快就写完了？”李东赫在床上扯着被子艰难地滚了一圈，放下手机问道。  
“没，”李马克扶了扶眼镜，把空调温度调高了两度，“写好几天了，你帮我听听看，哪里还需要再改改。”

李东赫有个毛病，平时熬个把通宵跟玩儿似的，但一开始坐下来听长篇大论就犯困，每周升旗仪式的国旗下讲话，他都盯着脚尖摇摇晃晃。更别说李马克噼里啪啦往外冒的那些说教文字，左耳朵进右耳朵出，催眠效果立竿见影，不如说是用来改善他夜猫子生物钟的。

李马克身上最大的魅力是做事认真，烦人的是做事过于认真，他先给李东赫对着讲稿翻译了一遍，讲完还要让人复述。李东赫给李马克掐了两回表，困得上下眼皮打架，强打起精神当在做听力，前两次还能坐着认真听，第三次实在扛不住了，歪在床上睡着得很彻底。

李马克拿他没辙，讲完之后凑过去看，发现这人连计时器启动都忘了按。他看了眼时间，差不多该休息了。明天还得早起，李马克又费劲把他的腿搬上床，连翻带抱着往另一边赶。  
李东赫身上的睡衣随着长高的个子已经偏短，一抬胳膊就露肚脐儿，等摆好成安稳的姿势，背上的衣服已经快搓到脖子上了。

李马克帮他把衣服扯下来，手指路过肩胛骨、肋骨和小腹和侧腰，李东赫身上的线条大多都是柔和的，可能和人的骨相有关，明明一点都不胖，总让人觉得他圆滚滚的。  
下一秒钟李马克有点晃神，一瞬间觉得或许自己就着这股劲儿抱上去也是没有关系的。

告诉他吗？要还是不要？要不等他醒了就告诉他吧？

李东赫突然动动脖子转过脸来，闭着眼，没醒。他睡着的时候嘴唇没完全闭上，从唇瓣里露出白白圆圆两颗门牙来，更像只小动物了。  
李马克被吓了一跳，回过神来，觉得自己刚刚的想法一定是疯了。

告诉个屁。  
最起码现在还不行。

6

虽然两个月的冷战算史无前例，但也只是无数次吵架和好、再吵架再和好的其中之一，看似和以前没什么区别，但李马克心里明白这次完全不一样。问题从根本上来说没有得到解决，也不知道该如何解决，李东赫目前的妥协也只是暂时的，他那么聪明，迟早会找办法弄明白的。  
李马克是真的有点迷茫，其实如果一开始告诉他自己是心情不好、太忙、学习压力大……或许也能应付过去，但现在事情闹成这样，李马克知道李东赫也不会信了。

烟和打火机倒是最好解释的部分，那其实只是漫长故事里的一段小插曲。李马克有一个小时候关系还不错的哥哥，现在也在美国，算起来能是他亲小叔叔某个表亲，没有血缘关系。郑在玹在他们分班考试前几天回国，顺便帮李马克他爸给他带了点东西，里面就有半条烟。  
打火机带不回来，是郑在玹在国内机场重新买的，花纹还特地挑过了。

“他什么意思？”李马克手里握着那个打火机，没接那半条烟，瞪大了眼，“送我这个干嘛？”  
“这烟低焦，味道不重，你可以尝尝，就是工艺问题，稍微有点辣，不喜欢我就拿去送别人了，”听郑在玹语气还怪可惜的，“你是不知道现在海关检查麻烦得要死，给你带半条烟怪费劲的。”  
“简直扯淡，他想什么呢？谁家爹没事上赶着锻炼儿子学抽烟啊？”李马克差点爆粗口。

“老爷子觉得你到年龄了，可以锻炼锻炼，”郑在玹耸肩摊摊手，这完全是他爸的授意，李马克这个反应在意料之中，“你别那么急，不至于，不想收下你就扔了呗，或者我这就拿走，你不用太放在心上。”  
“这时候想起我来了，”李马克冷冷地说，“你转告一下，我谢谢他，顺便帮我问问，他老人家知道我今年多大岁数吗？”

郑在玹没接话，走到李马克书桌前。李马克妈妈虽然一起是和他回来的，但由于工作上的变动，从两年前开始又大部分时间都呆在美国了。虽然常年没大人在，但有小时工来定期收拾，家里干净整洁到有点夸张的程度。  
李马克的房间很大，这房子主要也只有他一个人住，墙上挂着两个滑板，墙角放着篮球。桌上有一些书，还有一张正在填的分班申请表，上面文和理两个字来回涂改了四五遍。

李马克情绪不高，肉眼可见的心情很差，多半和这个有关，郑在玹脑子里飞快转了几个来回，知道大概咋回事了，人生在世，这个年纪，不就是那么点少年心事吗——

“为情所困？”  
李马克没吭声。  
“愁什么呢，要和女朋友分开了？”  
李马克从嗓子眼里挤出四个字：“不是女的。”

“你困……”这回换郑在玹愣了，敢情不是一种困法，“……是困柜子里了啊？”  
很明显李马克现在不想谈这个，走过来在桌子前坐下，桌子上摊着几张地图和写得密密麻麻的笔记本，他换了个话题：“我哥呢？”停了几秒钟又补充道：“我亲哥。”  
“你先等等，等会儿再说你亲哥，一个一个来，把这件事先说清楚了，”郑在玹没打算放过他，“什么时候发现的？”  
“发现啥？”李马克没明白他的意思。  
郑在玹打开天窗说亮话：“你的性向。”

“这个我倒是没太大感觉，就是喜欢这么个人呗。”李马克低头抠着手里那个打火机，他是真的仔细考虑过这个问题，如果李东赫是个女孩，他还会不会喜欢。  
有个说法挺俗的，但李马克想了很久，也只能这么解释：有那么一个人，你对他的感情和他身上的每个特质都有关，每一处共鸣都如此强烈，倒让性别成了无关紧要的事。  
不过就算和郑在玹说了，他这缺心眼儿的哥哥也不见得能懂。

“那不是差不多吗？”  
“那能一样吗？”李马克认真起来，瞪圆了眼睛。  
“行行行，”郑在玹赶紧表示理解他，这孩子有时候就是这么杠精，“按你说的，什么时候的事？”  
“有段时间了，”李马克和他解释不动，这种感觉又不是天降彗星一样突如其来的，等他反应过来的时候已经晚了，“具体多久我也说不上来。”  
“对方知道吗？”  
“不知道，”他顿了顿，“吧。”

“吧？”郑在玹本来还想给这个傻弟弟出谋划策怎么泡妞追女孩，浑身计谋突然无处施展了，也想不出该说啥劝劝他，“老爷子要是知道了，真的会打断你的腿，没开玩笑。”

“他管不着，”李马克回道，把话题又拉回来，“你还没说我哥呢，他最近咋样？”  
“还能怎么样，勤勤恳恳，认真工作，老爷子也没太为难他，”郑在玹说，“你们没联系？”  
“还好就行。”  
李马克拿起面前的笔记本翻了翻，解释道，联系倒是有，不过最近在准备地理竞赛，太忙了，又有时差，没咋聊过天。  
“你究竟什么想法，就在这边高考，真不打算回去了？”

李马克的目光重新落在那张分班申请表上，缓慢地点了点头。  
“不要让这种事影响到你的人生选择，”郑在玹叹口气，“不值当。”  
“我知道，原因当然也不只是这个，”李马克看了他一眼，“难道你觉得我是那种人吗？”

的确不是，如果说李马克身上还有哪一点像他那个管生不管养的老爹，大概就是天生超出年龄的理性，这份遗传来的理性吞掉了李马克的部分童真，又让在他独自生活和面对陌生环境时多了一分武装，也让他拥有了超出常人的自律和上进心。

“那可不一定，”郑在玹“哟”了几声，摇头道，“你别看好多人平时精明着呢，一到谈恋爱就跟脑子进浆糊了一样。”

李马克挑挑眉没说话，他自认为自己没那么傻，情感或感情不是全部，他当然知道。但不能否认，李东赫的确是他想在这里继续现在和未来生活十分重要的考虑因素。

……

最后那半条烟郑在玹只给他留下了一盒，怎么说都让他尝尝，发愁的时候最有用。那盒烟后来他总共没抽过几根，还剩下大半包，确实有点辣，他的尝试多半出于试试看的态度，都说这玩意解忧，他没试出什么效果，倒感觉更憋屈了。  
那天带去学校纯属偶然，换下来的衣服忘记掏兜，怎么就刚巧被李东赫给撞上了，大概是天意。

李马克翻过身来平躺，他盯着天花板发呆，听着旁边李东赫缓慢均匀的呼吸。以前他们也有俩人睡一间屋的时候，李东赫总要打游戏打到半夜一两点，还很没公德心地开公放，吵得让人想把他丢下楼。

今天李东赫乖乖睡得像死猪，他辗转反侧睡不着，靠，自己脑子里不会真成浆糊了吧？  
这两个月他一直试图让自己忙起来，忽略李东赫给自己带来的影响，但总会时不时想如果当时实话实话，事情会不会不一样。现在回想起来，当时打死不说可能确实是对的，李马克没有足够的信心。  
他不会也不想和李东赫撒谎，可是他更摸不准对方会是什么反应，别看李东赫平时看起来胆大包天离经叛道的样子，其实骨子里乖着呢。  
抽烟都能把他给吓一跳，要是告诉他自己是个同性恋，万一李东赫一发疯，再非要逼问李马克：你恋谁啊？

除了恋你，还他妈能恋谁啊，李马克光想着那个场景就窒息，不用你的天才小脑瓜，用腿上的石膏来想想看都能得出答案吧？

这过的都是什么日子，李马克扭头看看旁边那张脸，不知道自己真到那时候还能不能像两个月前一样忍住不说，万一没忍住，搞不好这辈子都别想再见到这小兔崽子了。

李东赫睡觉一向不老实，没过一会儿一巴掌薅过来敲在了他的下巴上。李东赫特别喜欢肢体接触，醒着是这样，睡着了变本加厉。估计是做梦了，手顺着李马克的下巴往旁边摸，直到抓住他的耳朵，玩儿一样捏了几下，李马克刚把那只手从耳朵上扯下来，对方剩下的那条健全腿搭过来，膝盖顶着李马克的大腿根定住不动。

他妈的，这人是不是根本没睡着啊？李马克心脏狂跳，浑身发僵，感觉自己要抓狂了，他做了一个深呼吸，准备治治李东赫。

李马克的身体僵住了一会儿，李东赫还没来得及进行下一步的戏耍行动，就感觉到一只手顺着自己的小腿往上摸，马上就要探进裤腰了，吓得他平稳控制好的呼吸节奏直接乱到七上八下。  
完了完了，还没等他调整过来呼吸，随即就感觉到自己的腿就被掀到了一边。

“装得挺像啊？”李马克说，“我差点都信了。”  
李东赫维持着被推开的姿势一动不动，但颧骨已经耸了起来，很明显在憋笑。  
“别演了，”李马克伸手又推他一下，“再演戏就过了啊。”  
“靠，真的就差一点。”李东赫还是没憋住，把脸埋进枕头里笑出了声。

“啥时候醒的？”  
“你把我往里推的时候，”他有几分懊丧地转过脸，看着李马克，“马克李！你就不能配合一下吗？”  
惯得你，这么多年这点小把戏要是再发现不了，他大学也不用考了。李马克没搭理他，翻了个身继续酝酿睡意。

“聊聊吧，”李东赫说，“咱俩好久没好好聊聊天了。”  
真是想啥来啥，李马克一口气能叹上天花板，他双手交错放在肚子上，慢慢闭上眼：“你想聊啥？”  
“啥都行。”

毫无营养的对话，反正只要李东赫想，就算从菜市场买菜，他也能最后给绕到想问的问题，李马克懒得兜圈子，就先开口了：“我问你个数学问题。”  
“你说，问我数学题平时要收钱的，选择填空十块，大题二十，不论选择填空还是大题的最后一道一律五十，竞赛题另算，今天给你打五折。”  
李东赫打了个哈欠，往他这边靠近了点，把脑门抵在李马克肩膀上。

“半价？我们的情分这么不值钱啊，”李马克说，“我真是看错你了，李楷灿，你这个白眼儿狼。”  
“停，”李东赫一挥手，“和平交流好好说话，不要和我说敬语，看在这么多年情分的面子上，先和我说你要问啥？”  
“你说——”李马克突然卡住了，他这张笨嘴，怎么事到临头还是说不出口。

李东赫等他的问题等得又打了几个哈欠：“你那是什么数学问题，编这么半天，再过一会儿天都要亮了。”

“一个人喜欢另一个人，对方也喜欢他的概率有多大？”李马克问他。

“这叫数学问题？”李东赫听清他说的话，差点从床上跳起来。  
“概率，”李马克说，“我都说了是概率了，不是数学问题是什么？”  
“嘿……”这个字的后半截音被吞进了李东赫肚子里，他挠挠头，“……你非要这么说的话也对。”

搞半天李马克还真是为情所困，李东赫的手脚一下就凉了，心头更凉，生出几分莫名的悲怆来：李敏亨，我还以为你一心只有学习，怎么搞半天连你这种浓眉大眼的人也叛变了？他明天就去写匿名信，学校女生组织的那个什么狗屁LoveMarkLee可以就地解散了。

李东赫一时间真不知道这个问题该怎么回答，一堆句子带着感叹号和问号在他脑子里跳：  
会是谁呢？谁家姑娘还是帅小伙这么倒霉啊……李马克最近都接触谁了？这两个月自己都错过了啥？首先是全国地理竞赛，校队里只有李马克一个高一生，如果不是师姐的话就只能是市队的了，哦还有学生会，我日，下一届算起来好像真的有不少好看的师妹……

“看上谁就追啊，”李东赫脑子里飞快展开地毯式搜索，嘴上答非所问道，“怕啥，有点信心会不会，您李敏亨难道还怕追不到？”

李马克翻了个白眼，说好不用敬语的呢？这个小心眼儿。  
空调工作的声音在空气里发酵，过了很长一段的寂静时刻李马克才又开口：“不好追。”  
“为啥？”李东赫被蒙在鼓里，不知道明明是自己点的火，还在往上添柴，“你讲讲，我给你出主意。”

“这个人比我小。”  
好你个李马克，老牛吃嫩草，真在我眼皮子底下泡上学妹了。李东赫恨不得上手去揪他的头发，李马克头发有点自来卷，又黑又软，像某种小动物新长出来的毛。  
头发软的人脾气好，这么说起来李马克的脾气真是好得没边了。  
李东赫已经开始走神，嘴上应道：“那也挺好。”

“长得好看。”李马克接着说。  
“没事，你也帅。”李东赫有气无力，把自己往被子里拱了拱，心里叹了口气。一定是刚刚蛋糕吃坏了，胃里发酸，连带着心里酸酸的。

“又聪明，就是心眼儿太小，”李马克伸手比划了下，“针尖这么大点儿。”  
“女孩子嘛，都这样，”李东赫说道，说完他突然顿了顿，下一秒惊天动地的话顺着从嘴里秃噜出来：“你说的……是女孩子吗？”  
李马克没回答。

李东赫的世界嗡嗡作响，他在黑暗里抬起脸来看向李马克，身体超越了意识，鬼使神差伸手去摸李马克的胸口。  
李马克拿白色T恤当睡衣，隔了一层布料和胸壁，一颗心脏在胸腔里收缩舒张，搏动得如此鲜活，替李马克开口，替李马克撞击他的手掌。李东赫已经忘记了呼吸，因为李马克没躲，也没说话，任由他的手停留在那里，像是做了十年研究的虔诚科学家，在等两块小质量的铀块终将接触达到临界质量的那一瞬间。

李东赫有了一种奇怪的感觉，一个大胆的想法，一个谨慎的推测。  
——不会吧？

那个人是谁，叫什么名字，现在是不是就在离你最近的地方？李东赫不敢吭声，也不敢再问下去了，他怕自己的想法再多说一句就露馅，脑子里那锅酸了吧唧的汤就会全倒出来。  
李东赫隐约感受到某一个情感的阀门被李马克打开了，如果最后那个名字不是自己，此刻他的所有情绪，立刻就会变成极其不稳定的化学炸药。

李马克也陷入沉默，闭着眼，他能说的已经都说了，他已经给出了足够多的信息，谜底已经全部递给李东赫了。

这个惊天动地的想法在李东赫脑海里不断冒泡，他不记得自己是什么时候陷入的睡眠，只是感觉心跳越来越快，渐渐和手掌心收到的冲击达到一致的频率。他还没有接收到李马克的答案，但又有点病态地享受着这样让人快乐的折磨。  
等到明天早上，这件事又会被翻篇，加进两个人悬而未决的诸多事项当中。

李东赫知道自己完了。  
他捉弄了李马克这么多年，报应真的来了。

8

一旦进入秋天，换衣服的速度远赶不上降温的速度，几场秋风吹下来，夏天的痕迹很快没了残余。  
转眼李东赫去医院把腿上的石膏拆了，他现在走路目前没有大问题，但暂时还不敢进行过于激烈的体育活动。正式开学后的课程安排很紧，打游戏的时间和假期比起来大大压缩，电竞社也一周开一次黑，但总缺胳膊少腿，最多只能凑三四个人。  
尤其是理科这几个尖子班，训练叠着补课，课业压力不算小。

自从上次在李马克家里给他过完生日，他们就再没怎么提起过那个话题，关于李马克为情所困的对象是谁，李东赫也在心里逐渐有了答案。

李东赫是个讨厌麻烦和复杂的人，他虽然脑子转得快，但很多时候并不足够有耐心。做题就是，数学老师敲打他好几次，说大题不能老省略步骤跳着来，你思路虽然好，但判卷子是要按关键步骤给分的，不能总写得太草，卷面整洁也得好好练练。  
李东赫也明白，自己没荒废掉那点天分有很大一部分程度上都要归功于李马克。  
大家只知道分班前他们俩成绩都很好，但只有本班的同学才知道这俩人当了三年的同桌，没少为了争班里第一名大打出手。一开始还是小孩之间的斗气和不服输，但后来慢慢多了一些说不清道不明的东西，并肩不但成了习惯，倒像是属于他们两个人的乐趣。

李马克比李东赫大将近一岁，一直以哥哥自居，不知道怎么，李东赫的学习越来越不归爸妈管，倒像是被分到了李马克的管辖范畴，考前的空余时间被他抓到家里一起疯狂复习和刷套题也是常事。如果李东赫真的就像外人眼里玩世不恭的样子，怎么可能真的浪成那样还稳坐年级前几名。

一进入十月份，很快WINWIN电竞社迎来了第一次对外打比赛的机会，学生玩PC不方便，他们和三条街外的附中打吃鸡手游友谊赛，虽然名义上是友谊第一比赛第二，不过头可断血可流面子不能丢。李东赫召开电竞社紧急会议，说要在下次月考前加急训练。

老高听到了风声，加派人手在教室和学校各个角落蹲人。上有政策下有对策，李东赫使用了十分阴损的一招，在教室后几排先假装凑在一起，等检查的低年级同学来了，再把手机抽走换成成人杂志。这些新上任的小同学脸皮薄得很，看到这种东西一般就使劲咳嗽两声，结结巴巴地走了。

“可算走了，我看一下午他们都不会再来了，”李东赫说，“终于可以清净清净，他们总在外面转悠，背后都发毛。”  
“他们要是和老高打报告咋办？”李帝努问。  
“不会的，”李东赫大言不惭地说，“就那群小孩那点胆子，连报告都不知道怎么给老师打。”  
“我真是服了，”李帝努连连摇头，左右张望，恨不得钻到地缝里，这要是传出去，在师弟师妹面前他还怎么做人，“你这什么招啊，伤人一千自损一千八，下次别叫上我。”  
罗渽民表情很坦然，倒拿着杂志，手里慢悠悠地翻页，很好奇李东赫究竟是从哪里搞来的。  
钟辰乐和朴志晟见怪不怪了，他们早做好了准备，手里捏着两本练习册在窗边四处看风景，假装这边发生的一切都和他们没关系。

李东赫他们友谊赛那天刚好是李马克去区里比赛的日子，周五下午只有一节课，难得给他们这群牢笼里的小鸟放一次假。

演讲比赛在附中，下午四点钟开始，但他们要提前去过一遍流程，李马克中午吃完饭就走了，走前还特地又来找了一趟李东赫，给了他一袋子小糖果。课间的时候李东赫把下巴支在课桌上唉声叹气，时间怎么就刚好撞了，不然还能给去李马克加油打气。

打游戏的比赛场地约在了新城操场旁边的器材室，附中的人说他们放了学就过来。  
第二附中和新城高中是全市最好的两座市重点，两校风格不同，当对头当了很多年，学生们彼此瞧不上，结下的梁子够建一座帝国大厦。  
近些年新城走创新发展的路子，校园和教学楼花大价钱翻新了，装成了红楼的风格，虽然听罗渽民的语气总是有点鄙夷，土洋结合得莫名其妙，不过能让附中那群老古董长长见识也不错。

“好饿啊——”李东赫看了一眼表，今天不用补课，他约了附中下午五点在新城这边见，现在才刚刚四点，他们得先过来占地儿。  
“别嚎了，哥，隔壁楼道里灯被你嚎亮三次了，”钟辰乐说，“谁让你自己不吃饭的。”  
“天大的牺牲啊，”李东赫人生信条和美食息息相关，让他在吃上面吃亏和要他命一样，“等会儿打完了一起去吃自助。”  
旁边商场四楼新开了一家自助，他还没尝过呢，和李马克提了好几次，可惜每次想去吃都有事。

李东赫一到换季就要拉肚子，打比赛之前那一顿不敢多吃，怕投身刺激战场的时候出紧急状况。把李马克给他的糖球给吃完，他又揣了一校服兜的小饼干，盘腿坐在器材室的地上，嘴一直没停。  
又等了十分钟，在场的还是只有他、钟辰乐和朴志晟三个人。  
“他俩人呢？”李东赫指的是罗渽民和李帝努，“不是说好四点十分先集合找找手感吗？”  
朴志晟给他俩轮流打电话，都没人接。

“我去他们班看一眼。”  
李东赫从地上爬起来就走，把理科班这一层转了两圈也没见到人。回来的时候接到附中电竞队长的电话，说今天他们这边搞了个活动，观众比想象中的还多，临时换了场地，队长副队长都被老师拉去帮忙了，一时半会儿脱不开身，可能得晚点过来，或者改时间到下周日。

李东赫是骂着街回来的，也不管地图炮可不可取，说：“谁给他们的胆子放我们鸽子，能是什么活动，发洪灾了搭人墙搬沙袋吗？附中人就是不靠谱！”  
朴志晟疑惑道：“难道不是李马克代表新城参加的那个演讲比赛吗？”  
钟辰乐一拍大腿：“靠，我说我们班那群女生今天下午怎么一放学都一溜烟往外跑，我问她们，她们告诉我是追星去了。”

追什么星，去看李马克穿西装，听他在台上背五分钟的英文长篇大论吗，李东赫无语，自己听了八百回了，回回都睡着。  
“这种比赛又不是歌手大赛，有啥好围观的？”

钟辰乐瞥了一眼李东赫，还真有人身在福中不知福。也说不上来李东赫究竟是真的身在福中不知福，还是就表面上做做样子，钟辰乐陷入阴谋论，总觉得李东赫明明也挺想去的。

“罗渽民和李帝努呢，他俩不会也去凑热闹了吧？”朴志晟突然问。  
李东赫可算逮着这个机会，看了一眼时间，李马克倒数第二个，过去搞不好恰好赶上，连忙说：“咱们也去看看吧，附中没多远，总之先联系上人再说。”

几个人刚从器材室出来，钟辰乐就收到消息，说李帝努和罗渽民下午打架把手机给摔了，具体原因一时半会儿说不清楚，现在在医院呢。  
“他俩下午干嘛去了？”  
“说是看电影去了，昨天新上的电锯惊魂。”钟辰乐说。  
朴志晟语气里充满了羡慕：“要不是有比赛我本来也想看……”

得，又不能去看李马克了。  
李东赫心想他们电竞社一定是开张前没有好好拜关公老爷，不然为什么这么多血光之灾，他决定等看望完罗渽民和李帝努，今晚路过旧货市场去淘一个，借用他爷爷的也行。  
他掏出手机，想来想去，还是给李马克发了条消息，只有两个字：加油。  
李马克也给他回了两个字：加油。

李东赫对这家医院的急诊有阴影，上次的骨折复位让他疼得骂娘，到现在想起来都走不利索，加上没吃东西饿的，到门口的时候腿肚子直打软。  
进去了才发现原来不是他俩和人家打架，是这两人打起来了。从挂彩情况上来看，还真说不好李帝努和罗渽民究竟谁赢了，他俩隔着楚河汉界，坐在候诊区的两侧等X光和化验结果。

李东赫和钟辰乐面面相觑，看个电锯惊魂和打架有啥关系啊，是罗渽民连着打翻两桶爆米花，还是李帝努不小心又给罗渽民剧透了？

结果是最终自助也没吃成，李东赫找了几次机会都不知道怎么开口，那两个人的表情都是臭成一副谁要和我说话就拉全世界陪葬的样子。

WW电竞社一行五人从医院出来，外面天都黑了，他们走到最近的一个地铁口取自行车，笼罩在低气压里作鸟兽散。李东赫打了两个喷嚏，他想起自己未竟的事业，出师未捷先起内讧，街上有点冷，冷得就像WW电竞社一片黯淡的未来。

白白又牺牲掉一顿本可以收获幸福美好的晚餐，李东赫十分不爽，他和朴志晟有一段顺路，他扭头问道：“你说高中毕业前他们会告诉我们为啥今天打架吗？”

朴志晟摇头：“我看悬。”  
“不过我大概都能猜到是为了啥——”青春期的男生，会因为友情斗嘴，然后为了爱情打架。李东赫刹了一脚等红绿灯，话锋一转，“咋办，好想吃麻辣烫，或者方便面。”  
“啥？”朴志晟没跟上他的思路。

红绿灯变了色，俩人在拐角分道扬镳，李东赫用力踩了踩自行车的踏板，冲他挥挥手，三两下就骑没了影：“没事，你路上也注意安全！”

在外面游荡太久的副作用之一就是太有可能被感冒缠上，李东赫把车扔在楼下，走到单元门口又打了个喷嚏，突然想起李马克。他倒退出来看了看李马克他们家的窗户，亮着灯，脚下又改了方向。

李东赫跑去便利店买了几袋泡面，几包薯片和两罐啤酒，给他妈打电话说晚点回，然后蹲在便利店门口给李马克发消息。  
点开对话框前看了看朋友圈，有同学去了下午的比赛，发了几张照片，李东赫把手机横过来又放大仔细看，穿西装站在台上的李马克的确很帅，他长着一张能同时取悦老师评委和妙龄少女的脸，气质端正，严肃正经。  
他的长相过目不忘，让人印象深刻，和李东赫完全是两种类型。

—加油  
—[图片]  
是写有李敏亨名字的奖状，英文的MarkLee，嚯，果然是第一名。

—吃晚饭了吗，第一名的MarkLee？  
—吃过了，老师请客吃自助

李东赫站起身，拍拍屁股上的灰，往李马克家走，“自助”两个字看得李东赫馋虫直犯，更饿了。

—想吃夜宵吗小李同学？  
—看谁煮啊另一位小李同学？  
—石头剪刀布

两个人用表情包作战，本来一局定胜负，李东赫输了，然后说五局三胜，大战了几个回合，李东赫还是输了。  
—刚刚忘记说规则了，赢了的人可以争取到为李东赫煮饭的机会，恭喜你

—滚

李马克刚到家没多久，李东赫不来找他的时候，一个人的家总是有点过于安静。跟着老师忙了一天，他正准备静下心来看会儿书做做题，听到有人敲门，连忙又看了眼手机。  
—那你开门  
—现在？？？

李东赫又敲了敲房门。  
—room service

李马克一拉开门，李东赫迎面对他打了个喷嚏。  
“完了李马克，”李东赫进门往沙发上一歪，毫不客气，“我感冒了，没办法给你煮夜宵了。”  
“我又不饿，要吃你自己去。”李马克倒了杯热水，走过来放在他面前。  
“可是我饿，”李东赫一抬手，把塑料袋递给他，“去吧去吧，尤其是方便面，记得按我教你的流程啊，要煮软一点，上次吃完你蒸的米饭我都拉肚子。”李东赫特地强调。

“您老人家身体那么金贵，一到秋天就拉肚子，和我可没关系，”李马克拿着袋子去厨房，又从冰箱里拿了两颗鸡蛋，“你又不是不知道我的煮饭水平，只要你敢下嘴。”

李马克把面碗端出来的时候，李东赫正坐在饭桌上做题。这个人一动脑筋就咬笔，也不知道哪里来的狗习惯，他俩之前当同桌的时候笔从来不会拿混，因为李东赫所有笔的另一头上全都是牙印。

“吃吧，我尝了一口，应该毒不死你，”李马克过来看了一眼他画得乱七八糟的草稿纸，一堆公式里面还掺了字，“你干嘛呢？”  
“算数学啊。”李东赫认真回答道。  
“你确定？”李马克拿起那张草稿纸，指了指上面的字，“别以为文科生不学数学，什么题啊里面还有这个？”  
李马克，MarkLee，李敏亨，李东赫甚至还在上面画了一只长了刺的猪。  
李马克指着那个奇怪的猪：“你做题就算了，画猪干嘛？”

李东赫端起那碗面尝了一口，真的太咸了，汤里还有一股糊味，他真不太清楚李马克是怎么能一个人健康成长到这么大的，不是李马克身体太健康，就是太能将就了。

“这是狮子，大哥，你想象力太丰富可以去挂眼科，”李东赫感觉自己的画工被侮辱了，“我看你真的是猪！”  
“哦，”李马克看着那只‘狮子’，“所以？”

李东赫拿起旁边的水喝了一口，把快跳到嗓子眼的心跳给吞下去，他做了一个重要决定，把杯子重重往桌上一搁。  
“上次你问我那个问题，理论上没办法计算，但针对你的个人情况，根据本人的长期调研，我还是找到答案了。”  
李马克已经忍不住想笑了，但还是挑眉看着他。

“如果你喜欢的不是我，”李东赫表情还是挺严肃的，“那基本没戏，不过如果你要是喜欢我的话——”  
他顿了顿，李马克没有插嘴，只是在旁边笑了起来，听他继续说。  
“还是很有可能的，”李东赫这辈子没少一本正经地胡说八道，但第一次感觉自己脸皮不受控制地发烫，“所以我劝你最好来喜欢喜欢我。”

话刚说完，李东赫就又打了个喷嚏，看来是真感冒了，鼻子眼睛痒得他直流眼泪。李马克给他扯了张纸来擤鼻涕，李东赫一边拧着自己的鼻子一边说：“真烦，怎么刚好我就感冒了？！搞得好像给你表个白我被自己感动哭了似的，哎，李马克，你可不要误会啊，先说清楚咱俩的感情还没那么深……李马克你倒是说句话吧？！”

李马克过来拉住他的手，轻轻抱住这个让他又爱又恨的小混蛋，或许未来很长一段时间，李东赫还不会意识到自己在李马克生活里究竟扮演了什么角色，但这是他的男孩，他们拥有彼此陪伴的青春时光和世界上独一份的默契。

未来的日子还有那么长，他的男孩总会懂的。

FIN


End file.
